


Phantom Legacy

by Oceanbourne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, Gen, fe6 novelization, i'd say those are the main characters, so i won't be able to talk about the whole cast, there are more mentioned i just want to keep things clean in the character list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: A commander does not just lead on the field of battle. FE6 novelization.





	Phantom Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my effort at taking the FE6 plot and turning it into a story. I do like the writing, but I feel the dialogue focuses too much on Roy since he is the only mandatory unit (besides Fae at the end), and more personalities can be fleshed out if characters get more plot importance.
> 
> This story starts at Roy's arrival in Castle Ostia, in Chapter 8. It will include every Gaiden chapter, and will take the Sacae route (because I just played FE6 and went there lol). In this story I will focus on the units I used in the game, primarily, in order not to overwhelm the reader with characters. So there are multiple perspectives, but other characters' arcs will not get touched upon in this story just for conciseness.
> 
> I also imagine that every character here is a couple of years older than stated in game. Few characters in FE6 get canon ages, but for example, both Roy and Lilina are 17 here. I do this just because I want the characters to come into the age of adulthood (17 is pretty significant compared to 15, I think), but ultimately it doesn't factor into the themes of the story.
> 
> I also go with the names listed on the FE wiki for my character listing, though I might deviate from it. Ex: Astolfo, Shanna, Thea, Shin

Roy strides past the line of cavalry at the head of the army, his legs shaking with every step. He peers into the bleak hallways, the grey stone floor welcoming him.  _ Today, we capture Castle Ostia, the most impenetrable fortress in Lycia. _

 

When his father had told him to lead the Lycian Alliance in its defense against Bern in his stead, he did not expect this to be one of his responsibilities. Holding the castle against a siege was a simple enough task. He had imagined himself on the opposite end of the castle, utilizing the castle’s formidable layout to defend against Bern. But leading an assault? That was a completely different matter. Yet here he stands in its atrium, taking the fight to Bern instead. Roy takes a deep breath. “All forces-”

 

“Hey, you there,” a voice calls out. “General Roy of the Lycian Alliance, I presume?”

 

Roy whirls around, his sword halfway out of its scabbard as a tall man with a ragged brown cape backs up and puts his hands in the air. “Easy, I’m on your side!” He bows with a flourish, one hand on his chest and the other raised in the air. Roy can’t make out any weapons on his person, but he keeps his sword drawn. Ostia had been turned inside-out. He didn’t want to trust anyone in the city that he didn’t have to.

 

“My name is Astolfo. I used to work for Ostia, in the service of Lord Hector.”

 

Marcus, Roy’s chief advisor, and aide to Lord Eliwood before him, rides up. “One of Hector’s servants? You cannot be one of the marquess’ vassals, dressed like that.” Marcus frowns, as if recalling something from his past. “Unless, you perform… ‘other’ services for him.”

 

Astolfo waves his hand, nodding his head. “You got it - as you can probably tell, I’m a spy. I collect intelligence, keep tabs on the nobility, steal things here and there, you know, the usual duties.”

 

Any additional allies to their cause would benefit them tremendously, especially someone acquainted with Castle Ostia’s layout. But Roy refuses to let his guard down. “Then why would you reveal yourself to us as a spy?” Roy asks. He knows that Lord Hector had built up one of the most reliable networks of guards and retainers during his reign as Marquess, but after the events in Laus and Toria, no one seems exempt from Bern’s coercion.

 

“Because with Hector gone, my allegiance is to his daughter, Lady Lilina. Who is in mortal danger as we speak, so I wouldn’t spend too much time grilling me on my loyalty.”

 

Roy spares a glance at Marcus, whose stone face looks grim as usual.  _ Lilina… _ he thinks. _ I swore to your father that I’d keep you safe. But how do I know who to rely on?  _ He remembers the times spent in Ostia’s halls, studying strategy and warfare and diplomacy with Lilina. Dozens of afternoons poring over textbooks and manuals. None of those lessons could teach Roy what decisions to make, what people to trust.

 

“Do you know where she is?”

 

“Locked up in one of the dungeons in the floor below the throne room. If you all let me join you, I could lead you to her.” Astolfo’s expression softens, and he hooks his thumbs into his pockets. “I know, I know - some spy of Ostia I am. Spent a month gathering information from all the provinces, and couldn’t even predict that Lord Hector would be attacked at Araphen. And now he’s gone.” His gaze drops to the floor, but then he returns to look at Roy, his eyes sharper.

 

“I couldn’t make it in time to save Lord Hector, but I won’t make the same mistake for Lady Lilina. I want to save her, just like you all do.”

 

Marcus doesn’t interject, but they both realize that Astolfo could easily lead them into a trap. Still, they don’t have many options available to them. They have a thief in their ranks, but Chad doesn’t know his way around Castle Ostia. Clarine, the Etrurian noble, has been to Ostia once or twice, but she admitted they shouldn’t rely on her to memorize its layout. Roy feels his fingers tense up. They race against the clock, and cannot afford wandering aimlessly in the castle’s halls if they want to save Lilina. And Roy can’t imagine losing both Hector and Lilina. The people of Ostia would be devastated. He’d be devastated.

 

_ I won’t allow a tragedy like that to happen. _

 

“Alright, Astolfo,” Roy decides, sliding his sword back into his scabbard. “I put my trust in you, so long as you can help us. Welcome to the Alliance.”

 

“You’ve got my thanks, kid,” Astolfo replies, smirking. “Now, if you’ll all follow me…”  
  


Sounds of steel clashing echo in the corridors ahead. The winding shape of the hallways only added to the chaos of the fight, and Roy constantly turns around to check that enemy soldiers don’t ambush him from side corridors. He can just make out a flash of red swoop past an unlucky soldier, a lance slashing across his throat. Alan and Lance had rushed ahead with Marcus to clear a path until they could find an open space for the army to gather and regroup.

 

At his side, Astolfo nudges Roy. He jumps - it still unnerves him how silent thieves and spies can be when they move around.

 

“Over here,” he tells him. “Our cavaliers are distracting most of the guards around Lilina’s cell, so we can rush in and get her out. There will still probably be two or three of them keeping an eye on her, though, so watch your step.”

 

Roy nods. “Thank you, Astolfo. We are fortunate that we can rely on you.”

 

The thief chuckles. “Fine praise, my lord, considering you almost skewered me back there. But we’re not out of the hole yet. Let’s save the marquess’ daughter, then we’ll talk.”

 

“General Roy, allow me to lead the charge!” Bors, one of Lilina’s retainers, speaks up. He had remained with Roy’s forces since they had left from Pherae. Lilina herself instructed him to accompany Roy.  _ He’s probably kicking himself for not being able to be at her side _ .

 

“It’s only fair, Sir Bors,” Roy agrees.”We’ll need someone like you to weather the storm so we can come in.”

 

“I shall cover you,” says a low voice at his side.

 

Roy turns his head. “Sue?” He’s used to seeing the Sacaean atop her horse, fighting in the style of the nomads of the plains. But she has dismounted, and she carries her bow in hand with a subtle elegance. She might’ve held a harp in the same way.

 

“We  _ can _ fight on foot as well, you know,” Sue tells him. “You’ll need someone with good aim to come along with you.”

 

Roy purses his lips in a tight smile. “I’m grateful for the help.”

 

The three of them follow Astolfo around a corner, running down a narrow passageway. They can still hear the faint sounds of fighting above them, the footsteps of men and horses clashing together. Torches dimly light the way into the dungeons, and with each step Roy thinks of Lilina.  _ Gods, I hope we’re not too late… _

 

Ahead of him, he hears someone cry out, and a body collapses to the ground. Bors seems to have knocked one of the guards to the ground. He doesn’t even stop to acknowledge the hit as he runs alongside Astolfo, who fishes a lockpick from his pocket as they navigate the row of cells in the dungeon.

 

When they reach the end, Roy sees some familiar blue locks, with a mage’s red hat adorning them. Lilina! She’s tied to a cot in the cell, kneeling on the stone floor with her hands bound. Before he can take a step towards her, however, he hears her cry out. Roy looks closer, stepping around the bars to get a better angle, and gasps.

 

Two of Bern’s soldiers have arrived before them, the cell door open as they make their way inside. The closer one holds a lance, the other a bow. Bors roars, lifting his lance and thrusting at the closer one, but the enemy soldier is ready, and deflects his strike. Astolfo joins in, but the short sword he wields in his hands can do little against the enemy soldier’s armor.

 

“Lilina!” Roy cries out, racing towards the entrance of the cell. She turns around, her eyes wide, and upon noticing Roy, her eyes light up.

 

That’s when Roy notices what the other soldier in the cell is doing. The bow is strung, an arrow already notched. He can only be aiming at one thing. Roy’s eyes widen, and he yells.

 

“No!” He can’t get to her in time. He wills his legs to run faster, but there’s too much distance. The bowstring is wound, and the archer is lining up the shot..

 

Then the man seizes up, collapsing with a dull croak, an arrow embedded in his own neck. Roy bursts into the cell, rushing past the two men in armor grappling with each other. He pulls out his rapier, standing over the archer’s fallen form. Blood leaks out of the wound in his neck, and his limbs are splayed out all over the place.  _ You deserve a thousand deaths for what you were about to do to her! _ The blade hovers over its helpless victim, and Roy feels the rage build up in his chest.

 

_ No… it’s finished. I mustn’t spill additional blood. _

 

The sword gleams in his hand. Vengance would taste sweet.  _ They killed Lord Hector! And they would’ve killed Lilina, too! _

 

_ Still, I can’t allow myself to walk the path of the wicked. _

 

Bors has finally bested the other knight in armor. With Astolfo’s blade to his throat, the enemy surrenders, begging for his life. They decide to oblige, and after disarming him, Astolfo finds a length of rope in the dungeon to tie him up.  _ I should follow their lead.  _ Roy lowers his sword. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and Sue walks up to stand next to him.

 

“It’s over,” she says. “She’ll be okay.”

 

Roy exhales, letting his shoulder droop. “You were right about your aim,” he realizes, looking to her and then the feather-tipped arrow. His sword feels three times heavier in his hand. “Thank you, Sue.”

 

“Any time,” Sue says with a small grin. “I’m returning to the main fight,” she adds, slinging her bow over her back. “Take care of her.”

 

And Roy finally spares a weary look towards Lilina, her clothes disheveled and her face bruised in a few areas. Probably rewards for resisting Bern’s soldiers. Roy bites on his tongue. She’s battered and tossed around, but otherwise unharmed.

 

“Roy…” Lilina mutters. “Is it really you?”

 

He bends down, and throws his arms around her. His hands are careful, scarcely touching her in fear of accidentally hurting her, but he wants to hold her, embrace her tightly and never let go. “Yes… it’s me.”

 

“Oh, gods.” Lilina sighs. She settles her head along his neck. The cell may be damp and disgusting, but she is still warm. “I knew you’d come. I believed in you.”

 

“I wasn’t going to let you down.” Roy draws back, getting to work on untying the rope around her wrists. “Can you still fight?

 

“Of course. My hands are just itching to cast some spells,” Lilina says, getting to her feet. “Sir Bors!” she exclaims, rushing to embrace the knight as well.

 

“Lady Lilina… I am sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

 

“It’s alright. I gave you your duty. You brought Roy here safely.” She turns back to Roy. “So, the battle is still going?”

 

“We’ve cleared out most of the castle,” Roy says, standing up. “But we still have to break through to the throne room. We should be heading back out there to assist the rest of our forces.”

 

“I’ll stand with you,” Lilina says. “Give me a tome, and I can fight. I must remind them who they’re dealing with. I’m Lord Hector’s daughter and I can be every bit as strong as he is..”

 

_ Lord Hector… _ Roy pictures the marquess, coughing from his wounds, in his head, and closes his eyes.  _ Give me your courage _ .  _ If I am to protect your daughter, I need your strength. _

 

As Roy’s hand touches the seat of Castle Ostia, he is greeted with the applause of a weary province. Ostian soldiers whoop and hurrah, but Roy can feel the exhaustion in the air. He can sense it in their bodies as they file out of the throne room, some limping, and many heads downcast. This was no victory. Roy’s arrival merely put a bandage to halt the bleeding of a dismantled Lycian League. 

 

Marcus suggests that the alliance should compare notes with the Ostian forces and the mercenary groups from Ilia, so they hold the meeting in the throne room. He offers to cede the throne to Lilina, but she refuses.

 

“Tomorrow, maybe. But today is your day, Roy. You’re the one in charge, you’re the one they want to see lead.”  Lilina pauses, wringing her hands. “All I did was let myself get captured by the enemy.”

 

“Lilina, this isn’t your fault. Leygance was the one to blame.” Roy’s fingers curl into a fist. “Instead of standing strong for his country, he turns to the other side and gives you up to Bern.” He sits back in the throne, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. “I guess he got what he deserved.”

 

The murmuring in the throne room drops silent as Marcus steps up to the foot of the throne, a hand raised. “Let us proceed. General Roy, if you would?”

 

Roy gets up from the throne, blinking a few times. “Oh… right.” He stands up. “The Ostian forces are likely in shambles from the division caused by the rebellion. Sir Bors, what is left of the castle’s defense?”

 

The tall knight moves forward. “We continue to fight for Lady Lilina. Leygance may have capitulated to Bern, but many of the soldiers we fought were Ostian regulars, and defected when the battle turned in our favor. The sight of the marquess’ daughter is enough to rally the faithful.”

 

Roy puts a finger to his chin, assessing the situation. “So we only fought the numbers that Bern had brought to fortify the castle.”

 

“Aye, sir. I would say we still have half our remaining forces, even after Leygance’s betrayal.” Bors bows.  “We are all willing to serve you, General Roy.”

 

It feels unreal. The forces of Pherae and its surrounding counties already seem like a substantial army. But to add the might of Ostia, the greatest city in Lycia, to their ranks? He remembers that his father and Hector had led a force similar in size, in their youth. And he had prepared to inherit his father’s legacy during his studies. But to actually sit in the capital, and have men and women from all parts of Lycia defer to his judgment… it is all Roy can do to stop his head from spinning.

 

“A force like that is a significant number,” Roy muses. “I don’t think-”

 

“Roy, if you would allow it,” Lilina interjects. “II would like the majority to remain here and see to Ostia’s defense.”

 

Some of the other officers give skeptical looks at Lilina, but Roy agrees. “It is wise to keep the capital well-defended. General Narcian may still have his sights on Ostia. But for now, the immediate threat is gone.” He turns to Zealot, the commander of the Ilian mercenaries. “What of your forces? The defense of Ostia was a success. Does that mean your time is up?”

 

Zealot, an older man with the hardened face of an experienced mercenary, shakes his head. “If you lead the forces that oppose Bern, then we’ll join your army, too.” He looks past Roy into the distance, his gaze wandering. “Ilia was invaded by Bern as well, and their forces terrorized the countryside. The land is already difficult to till, and with their armies trampling the fields…”

 

Roy nods. “I understand. We’re grateful for every man we can get. So, now…” Roy’s voice falters. He had performed well reacting to Bern’s advances, but now how should he move? The pieces on the chessboard are all scattered about, with no clear strategy to take. He looks over to Lilina, and she gives him a small smile. And though it settles his mind, it does not give him any inspiration for their agenda.

 

“I understand, Roy. It’s a difficult position, but you won’t bear it much longer,” Lilina tells him. “My father should be back from Araphen soon. I hear that battle was particularly difficult.”

 

Her words grab hold of Roy, and his body freezes up.  _ Oh no. Lilina doesn’t know? _ He can’t think of a worse place to be to hear the news of Hector’s death, with the eyes of her people and the Lycian Alliance on her. He tugs at his collar, clearing his throat.

 

“Lilina… haven’t you heard the news?”

 

She frowns. “What news?”

 

Roy doesn’t want to be the bearer of bad news. She’s suffered enough, and Ostia is already licking its wounds. Why should the tragedy of Hector’s death squash the little light that remains?

 

“Lord Hector… he’s…” Roy gulps. “He has passed away.”

 

The silence in the court is stifling. In the corner of his eye, Roy can see Bors and the other knights tense up. Her father’s vassals hadn’t told her.

 

“Wait, what?” Lilina’s mouth hangs open, and she looks like he’s just spoken to her in a different language.

 

Roy bows his head. “I’m so sorry, Lilina. When we arrived at Castle Araphen, Bern had already captured it.

 

He can hear her inhale, as if a knife had punctured her lungs. “No,” she manages. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

 

_ But it was! _ Roy thinks. “We… I could have been there earlier. He was suffering from his wounds when we reached him. Perhaps if we had dealt with the enemy quicker, or taken a shorter route…”

 

_ We could have saved him. We could have healed his wounds, if we were quicker. _ Roy’s shaking. His father’s best friend. The greatest general of their time. How could he sit here and tell Lilina that he was there for her father’s passing, with an army at his disposal?

 

“It’s okay, Roy.” Lilina’s voice sounds thicker, as if a great weight has been set on it. She turns away from him. “I was prepared for this. I… I’m a warrior’s daughter after all, aren’t I? I’ve… been taught not to panic. To expect these things… in times like this.”

 

It feels like he has marched in and crushed the entire castle to dust. The throne room is dead silent. Not even Merlinus dares edge in a word.

 

“Lilina…”

 

“But…” She steps down from the throne, looking off towards the walls. The banners of House Ostia hang from the ramparts, the blue and grey that stand for truth and justice. Now, however, they feel like omens to a gloomy future.

 

“Why did no one tell me?” She bows her head. “Maybe they wanted to be considerate.” Roy can feel her voice straining, fighting its struggle to retain her composure. He wants to reach out and comfort her, but his limbs feel like pudding. He can barely keep standing.

 

“I’m not… that weak.”

 

“Lady Lilina,” Bors calls out. “We…” He hangs his head. “We have no excuse. You have our condolences.”

 

Lilina looks up, glancing at Bors and the Ostian soldiers. Then she turns to Roy, and  though her gaze only lasts for a second, it feels like he’s been turned to stone, petrified by her sorrow, paralyzed by her grief.  _ This is so wrong. She shouldn’t have to suffer like this. _

 

“If you would all please excuse me. I would like to be alone.”

 

Her steps make no sounds as she retreats into the depths of Castle Ostia.

 

Roy searches the crowd as if some wisdom will sprout from the multitude of frozen faces. Somehow, he locks eyes with Lance across the room, and the cavalier’s eyes point in the direction Lilina had gone.

 

“I… I’ll go talk with her.”


End file.
